Behind the Mask
by Alice-Croft
Summary: Wow, it's been a while! New fic set post AOD with reference to its storyline, but really more personal ideas. It entails powerful weapons, old friends and revelations. Enjoy! I do not own Tomb Raider etc. Rated T. I have just now finished editing the chapters, thank you for everyone who left comments and critique.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a bitterly cold November morning, and Lara was reluctant to pull herself from her cosy cocoon. Squinting, she could just about decipher the red digits glaring into her eyes.

7:00 AM.

Sighing deeply, Lara forced herself into a seated position, but refused to peel off her duvet which still contained the warmth of slumber. Rubbing her face, she felt sleep dust fall from her eyes, and into the creases of her clothes. Her senses awakening, she heard Winston's familiar knock on her door.

"Come in." Lara croaked, wishing him to do quite the opposite.

The clattering and knocking of crockery irritated Lara. Winston's shaky grip caused the contents to splash over the sides of the mug.

"Your coffee, Lady Croft." He said politely. He ambled over to the curtains, flinging them open at such an alarming speed that Lara gasped a little, shocked by the rays of the morning sun. She groaned, fumbling for her blankets.

"We'll have none of that, Lady Croft. If you don't mind me saying, you really must get down to some work. It's been three months since you returned from Prague, and you've not done a thing since. May I also recommend that you take a shower? The smell of sleep lingers in this room, somewhat." Without giving Lara a chance to reply, he left. Angry at Winston's statement, Lara pulled her top to her face, and quickly wished she hadn't.

"He's right, I smell terrible." With this new purpose, Lara finally arose from her bed and dragged herself into the shower. The water was strong, and struck her skin like hail. Finally she washed the grease from her body, and towelled herself dry. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror, a woman with dark, dull eyes. A mixture of lack of sleep and yesterday's makeup. "I've become a wreck." Lara thought to herself. She threw on a black jumper and a pair of jeans, applied mascara and eyeliner, swigged down her coffee and made her way downstairs. Winston awaited with a cloth.

"Now Lady Croft, I don't wish to boss you around, but you really must attend to your collection. It's gathering dust and beginning to look unsightly. I would clean them, but I fear doing damage. Anyway, it's time you did something." Passing Lara the cloth, he made his way to the kitchen, leaving her to her task. She clenched her teeth. Why couldn't the old man just piss off? Not wanting to be bothered again, she thought that she might as well appease him. She remembered a time where her butler would never have dared boss her around. She was losing her touch!

Seeing her collection after all this time saddened Lara, it reminded her of the rush she had experienced from tomb raiding, at least before Egypt. Just the thought of that place sent shivers down her spine, remembering the entrance crumbling around her, and the sickening realisation that she was trapped.

_"Egypt Werner, you walked away and left me."_

"Damnit." She thought to herself; she hated her memories of Paris, and the loss of her mentor. It was only with hindsight that she realised how stupid she had been to be angry with him - he had devoted his time to searching for her and she had shown less than gratitude. Paris also brought back other times, and Prague. All those events, which had occurred three months previously, still haunted her daily. The Cabal and their plans, the plot that she became caught up in, had truly affected her. Even now she felt lost. Her friend, and the man who inspired her to do what she had loved so dearly, had been stolen from her. Not only that, but she also lost a man that she had been intrigued by. Lara felt that she could not describe her relationship with Kurtis as friendship - it could not really be defined by any single word. It was a bond formed from similar interests, and she had grown fond of him. Lara blamed herself for allowing him to take on Boaz alone, despite his self assurance that he 'could take care of her.' She still had one piece of him, his glaive that had led her out into the shadows with an unwavering pull. She believed that it could have led her to Kurtis, but the winding tunnels were empty and dank. She had never found him, or his body. Either way, Lara thought to herself, he could rest in peace now.

* * *

Lara finished meticulously polishing the glaive. It's retracting spines were still a little bloodstained, but she found the object beautiful. Placing it back beneath its glass case, Lara gave one last glance to her collection; casting her eyes over the Atlantean Scion and the Dagger of Xian, she fondly remembered her escapades in retrieving them and all her other artefacts. With this thought, she turned off the light. There was little point in dwelling on the past.

As she returned to her bedroom, she felt tears bead in her eyes. Mentally slapping herself, she decided she would benefit from some exercise. After donning a thick jacket and trousers, holsters and pistols, she made her way outside into the icy morning. Frost covered the ground, and there was a prominent wind which penetrated Lara's clothes. Fighting the horrible weather, she found her shooting ground, set up a few targets and let the bullets rain out. With every shot she imagined the ghosts of her past collapsing, finally leaving her in peace. Winston had suggested a psychiatrist, but Lara angrily denied the use of talking as a way to solve problems - action was the way to go, and shooting was her therapy. Not quite satisfied, she ventured a few paces into the neighbouring armoury and loaded her machine gun. She ran out into the stinging cold with vengeance, and fired countless rounds at her targets. Finally, she was out of ammo, and felt that she had bettered her demons for a while. As she made her way back to the manor, it began to rain - at least she could tell Winston it was that which had caused her makeup to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The hall was dark, lit only by a few scattered candles. With every breath and step, the flames flickered, casting dancing shadows on the vast walls. Five were assembled, one at each point of the hexagon. One place remained vacant. It was the largest chair, ornately carved and with a seat of black velvet set in mahogany. It was a seat of power, bedecked with three rubies glittering in the candlelight - almost like a throne. Heavy footsteps echoed through the corridors, and all the mumbling and whispers were silenced. The five rose as the final member graced the entrance. He was clad in a suit, dark in colour, and a black robe which was unfastened. He was silent, his footsteps his only sound. He joined his other equally smart colleagues, then motioned for them to sit.

"Honoured members, we call today our 250th meeting, the hour is 12 am. We are now in session, there is great news I must divulge." His voice was eloquent, deep and commanding.

Once everyone was settled, he began. "The time is almost upon us, the weapon brews."

"My Lord, are you quite certain? We cannot afford to fail." One man questioned.

"Why yes, my dear Frater, that would be a catastrophe. However we cannot fail. Remember, that although they may not realise, this is all for their benefit. Do you know from whence all the world's problems arise? Tell me."

"Free will." The other members replied earnestly.

"Exactly. Removing this is going to do the world a great favour. No more wars, no more debate. Just one opinion, one demand. Ah, a blissful world this is going to be."

"Yes, my Lord" The others shouted, eager to please.

"Good, good. We shall all share in this bliss. All of us in this fraternity. Oh, let us not forget our one Soror. We shall all glory in this new age."

With this, silence fell. The candles were stilled, shrouding the faces surrounding the table in shadow and mystery. One of the men began to laugh as the realisation of the statement sank in. The woman halted this abruptly with a steady cough, containing obvious distain towards him.

"My Lord, if there is anything any of us can do, we will exercise it with willingness abundant."

"Yes, my dear Soror. There is something you can do for me. We need to start the revolution. A meeting with all the world leaders must be arranged. I will need you to orchestrate that. Remember the weapon, that is your greatest ally. Its prototype has already been delivered to your quarters."

"Yes, my Lord. I shall begin the organisation straightway."

"Then I call this meeting to an end. Brothers and sister, when we meet again the work will be ready to begin. And remember, the fraternity before all.

"The fraternity before all."

The phrase echoed from all corners of the room, resounding in the ears of all the members present. The Lord performed a brief nod towards his followers, and then proceeded to turn, sweeping his robe behind him. He strode with importance through the doorway. Only then did the other members rise, dressed in a similar manner. The lone woman was eager to leave, and stepped quickly past her male colleagues. They said nothing, shunning her into silence. Once her footsteps had died away, the men left, conversing of the great schemes they were planning once the weapon was truly ready.

* * *

The security guard swept his card through the slot.

"Access Granted."

He made his way through the door, walking briskly as he realised he was a little late for his shift. Thankfully no one was around, the day had really only just started. His watch read 8:58, and the main staff were due to arrive at nine. He straightened out his ID badge and smoothed out the creases in his jacket. At that moment, he heard the hollow clapping of feet against the hard stone floor. He could tell whoever was coming wore leather shoes, Italian made. His suspicions were correct, and another man, dressed in business attire, rounded the corner and walked through the gate. The machine bleeped.

"Excuse me sir, if you could just stand over here for a moment."

The man looked annoyed, glancing at his watch.

"I assure you that this is only a short procedure, sir. Please raise your arms."

The man did so, exasperated. The guard ran his hands quickly down the man's jacket, and patted at his trouser legs.

"Can I ask you to step through the scanner, sir? And pass me your briefcase, please."

The man did so. The scanner bleeped clear, and nothing untoward showed up in the briefcase.

"Thank you sir, you're free to carry on. Enjoy your day."

The man muttered something about security going wild, and carried on frustrated through the doors on the far side. The guard did sympathise, he never knew charities required the extent of the security UPP employed.

The guard stood tall. He wanted to keep a good impression, after all, he had only been employed at United Poverty Prevention for two weeks. He was glad to be working for a charity, he felt as though he was benefiting the world a little. He carried out his tasks meticulously, which most definitely annoyed his colleagues who were keen to begin the working day. He was pulled from his reverie with the sound of more footsteps as the rest of the staff began to arrive. Ever focused, the guard continued his duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Lara submerged, panting.

The water around her was cool and refreshing. Length after length she swam, dipping and diving. It was now almost four months since the Paris affair, and Lara was beginning to feel more like her old self, before that dark chapter of her life. She rose out of the water, and droplets trailed behind her as she walked, damp, to find her towel. After a quick once over, she ventured through the corridors and halls of the manor to her bedroom, where she changed. She ambled downstairs to find Winston fixed to the television - the news was on.

"What are you doing, Winston? Informing yourself on the state of your pension?"

"Lara, that was a little rude." He replied, but a smile hid in the corner of his mouth. He liked Lara's crude humour, but didn't openly admit it. "No actually, I like to inform myself of what is going on in the world."

"Very well, Winston."

Lara joined him, she too felt that she should bring herself 'up to date' concerning world affairs. One report was announced that intrigued her.

"The charity United Poverty Prevention (UPP) have announced that it is their mission to install running water in every building around the world…" The voice of the anchor trailed off in Lara's mind.

"Impossible...that's a large feat for any organisation, especially considering UPP isn't as major as Water Aid and the like."

"I suppose you're right Lara, it does seem extraordinary."

"Sounds like a lot of talk to me, talk is as much as the human race can accomplish, so it seems."

"Now that's unfair, you've become greatly pessimistic of late."

This triggered a strange feeling in Lara, she no longer had control over her words.

"Events in life affect everyone in different ways - this is the way life has left me." She said this perhaps slightly angrier than intended. Winston was taken aback somewhat, and Lara saw this as her cue to excuse herself."

"I'll see you for dinner."

Lara's mind was a mess. No ideas that entered her head made sense, she felt as though she could explode. As much as she hated to admit it, she was very much haunted by the events of the past year. She wished she could just go back and start again - the last time she had spoken to Werner she was full of anger, and she didn't try to persuade Kurtis that teamwork was the answer in terms of defeating Boaz. How could she have been so stupid? With this the memory of their last conversation flooded back.

_"Come on, I'll give you a boost."_

_"Kurtis, quick!"_

_"Here, take these too."_

_"These are your speciality, Kurtis."_

_"Don't worry about ugly here. Go on! You're wasting time. I can take care of her."_

He had been so confident that Lara had suspended her doubt. If only she could have seen the mammoth task he was undertaking. Bloody men, so many of them were self assured imbeciles. It seemed paradoxical, but all Lara could do to soothe her mind was study Werner's notebook. She analysed all the Obscura Engravings with care, and ran her fingers over Werner's spidery, beautiful writing. However she could see the difference in his lettering when he became fearful for his life - it was scratchy, rushed, as though he believed death could catch him at any moment. She gently closed the pages and placed the notebook in her chest of draws. Her thoughts were calming a little now, and to focus her mind she laid her trusty pistols on her bed, glared at them for a while, and then began to clean the dirt that had collected inside the barrels, vigorously twisting the cloth deeper inside. Subconsciously, she was attempting to cleanse her life, yet from the outside would just appear as an obsessive-compulsive. Finally, her thoughts left her, and with a suddenly heavy head, she collapsed onto her pillow into a fitful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed or sent a PM, I'm glad that you guys are enjoying it. If you have any critique or advice as always let me know :) That aside, on with the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Lara awoke with a start, drunk on sleep, feeling light-headed and a sense of nausea. She turned to face her clock.

6:00 AM

"Bugger." Lara thought to herself, "I must have been tired."

She felt like she was wrapped in cotton wool, and stood under the shower for a whole hour trying to revive herself. Winston emerged at 7:30 with the coffee tray.

"Apologies for not waking you, Lady Croft. You looked so peaceful. I considered stirring you, but then noticed the pistols at the foot of your bed and adamantly decided against it."

"Never mind, Winston. I feel the better for it."

She turned to the tray and noticed a pile of envelopes.

"Ah yes, some post came for you today. I don't know who it's from, I just placed it on the tray."

Lara opened the pile of letters (mostly consisting of bank statements and inquiries of health from long forgotten family members) and spotted a colourful flyer at the bottom of the pile. She took it in her hands, then dropped it with surprise.

"Winston, have you spilled some of the coffee? This seems to be awfully damp."

"I assure you, Lady Croft, I was very cautious in bringing this to you. Your other letters have not been affected?"

"No, Winston, it's very odd."

Winston could see a certain look in Lara's eye, a look of suspicion.

"What does the flyer say?"

"It's from that blasted UPP charity, they're demanding donations for their water scheme. Hardly voluntary is it? Fools, if they want money then they might as well deduce it from our bloody taxes."

"So, why is it so damp?"

"I have no idea. But I don't like this, or the extravagant water scheme. I think it's time I did some digging."

Lara took some of the liquid onto her finger, and felt an odd feeling come over her. She promptly shook her head and ignored it.

"So, I assume you will want the library unlocked?" Winston asked.

"Certainly, I feel there is something out of place here."

He chucked to himself.

"You must tell me what is so funny!"

"Oh, nothing Lara. I suppose I'm just glad to have you back again!"

* * *

Lara had flooded the table with various books. Considering the situation, she really had no idea where to start. Blowing the dust off the first cover, "Genius Schemes Throughout History" Lara opened the book and began to read. She found some wonderful plans, but nothing of any real relevance. She moved onto her next book 'The World in Which We Live.' As before, there was nothing here like Lara hoped there would be. She finally gave up on books and decided the internet would be her next best bet. Lifting the lid of her laptop, she typed 'UPP' into Google and the first hit described the noble work of the charity, and how the entire world would benefit. She looked up the charities's history, and was shocked to discover they were only founded three years previously by a man named Mart Perio.

"Strange," Lara thought to herself, "how a practically unheard of organisation could acquire the funding and government backing to launch such a project." She then typed in the words 'UPP scam' and hit enter. Thousands of results appeared, she was not the first to suspect. Browsing a number of these articles, she was increasingly unnerved. Her instincts were almost screaming at her to abandon the situation. She noticed a link at the top of the screen. 'Anonymous, have information.' She clicked the link and her mail client opened. She typed nervously, "What do you know?"

Suddenly there was a ping

CANNOT SAY HERE. COME TO ISLAND OF COAST OF ALASKA. BERING SEA. WORK IT OUT

Lara hated cryptic people, but didn't want to ruin her chances of discovering more, and typed back.

"Fine, meet you in three days."

She closed the lid of her laptop, and began to prepare herself. Requiring no persuasion she gladly readied herself for her trip. In usual circumstances she would have dug a little deeper before agreeing to such a meeting - exploring the work and reputation of her source, and trying to ascertain a knowledge of their connections. However this was no ordinary trip - Lara needed an excuse, any excuse to escape the stuffy manor and her stuffy butler. She felt purposeful once again. Swiftly exiting the library, she met Winston. Before he could speak she started giving orders.

"Winston, I'm leaving for Alaska. I'm going to need the plane. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"My God, Lara. Is there really something untoward occurring? Surely you must think this through?"

"Yes, Winston, I ended up having an unexpected chat. I have a theory, if one reacts badly as an instinct, then one doesn't make the trip. I had no such feelings. Give me the credit of my experience, Winston."

"Naturally, but be careful, Lara."

She nearly replied that she always was, but she wasn't sure how credible that answer was anymore. Smiling, she turned to him.

"Don't worry about me, Winston. I never do."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks very much again for the feedback. I hoped to be uploading more often but the IB offers little in the way of free time. That aside, here is the next chapter! Honest reviews and tips are always appreciated :D Just a heads up, I forgot to mention that any speech in italics are quotes from TR:Angel of Darkness. **

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Airborne.

Lara had taken two days to plan her journey. She had a nine hour flight to Alaska, and then about three hours by boat to the unmarked island. After meticulous map scanning she had worked out roughly where it would be, and was hoping for the best. The engines whirred, but the sound was muffled by the headset she was wearing. The clouds passed her by in complete silence, and she felt alone.

It was nightfall as she descended into the airport. Leaving the plane in a private bay, she was glad of her warm preparation. Her boots crunched through snow, and she made her way to the dock. According to her watch, it was 8:00 pm. A man leaned against a wall stared at her as she arrived at the dock, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I suppose you want to hire a boat."

"That is correct. Can you help me with that?"

"I don't normally do business at this hour, but I can see the urgency in your eyes. You're going to need strength, the seas are wild at night. Try this one." The man lead Lara a short way along the dock, and signalled to a small, sturdy boat. It showed age, but no visible damage. She paid the man, who warned her to stay safe. Lara nodded and clambered in, the water swishing beneath.

She began to row. It was going to be a long, dark journey. She switched on her torch, which offered a little relief from the darkness. It felt like eternity that she spent in the black, with only the sound of the sea to narrate the journey. Suddenly the sea became choppier, and Lara was thrown back. She rowed harder, but the little boat tipped from right to left, and water sloshed over the sides. Lara gasped, the water was icy cold and she shivered. She could make out an outline ahead, and realised that she was nearing land. She moored the boat as gently as she was able, and withdrew her pistols with caution. She removed her torch from her bag and placed one pistol back into its holster. Shining the light, all she could see was the mouth of an icy cave, beyond that only brush. Footsteps echoed and the sound grew louder, until Lara saw a man emerge through the brush. He was small, donned in thick warm clothing, which made him looked rather odd, almost fat. He waddled over. It brought back more memories of Paris.

_"Do you have what I need?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the man approached her. "You came!"

"Yes, quite obviously. So what is this information?"

"I need to tell you how dangerous the situation is. People have died!"

"Died?"

"Yes, previous speculators. This is why I'm telling you, to warn you of what is to come."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can. I need your help, stranger. I know this cave contains information, but I cannot venture far. I have seen bodies in there, mutilated and shredded. Bodies of those like you who want the answers. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, there may be traps, or a large beast. It's there to guard the information - however not for much longer." Lara took a deep breath, reloaded her pistols, and entered the cave with her torch as her only guide.

* * *

The cave was dank, and the sound of dripping was amplified by hollow walls. Corpses were strewn across the floor, frozen in positions of terror. Lara stepped forward, and heard a crack. She hopped back, and saw the ground crumble away. Spikes awaited below, and Lara could see that the trap had not been previously avoided. Looking up, she saw a hole through the ceiling.

"That must be where they feed the covering through to the ground."

With her new discovery, Lara carefully descended, looking for any sign of disturbance in the ceiling. She crept stealthily, feeling sweat bead on her forehead. She entered a hallway, and was sickened by the blood she saw smeared across the walls. In her mind she was carried back to Werner's apartment on that fateful night, remembering the nauseating message Eckhardt painted in Werner's blood all over the walls. Even more nervous now, Lara ventured on as quietly as possible. Suddenly the ground shook, and a roar echoed through the caves. Thumping followed. Round the corner lumbered a great beast. It was covered in fur and had two fangs, a metre long. It lurched towards Lara, screeching and wailing, and flung her against the wall. Lara vocalised her pain, breathed deeply, and withdrew her machine gun. Blood stained the creature's white fur like the first mark on a canvas. The beast wailed again, and collapsed. Lara ventured over to its corpse. It was truly dead. On closer examination, Lara realised it had been a yeti. It wasn't her first encounter with one, but the dark had distorted its shape.

_"Yes, highly inconvenient having abominations running around loose, isn't it?"_

Checking for more creatures, Lara made her way through countless winding tunnels. She discovered a V-Packer gun discarded on the ancient floors, which she stuffed into her backpack. Finally she entered a corridor, long and empty - or so she thought. There was a single light at the very end of the hall, and it shone down onto a small slab, on which a book rested.

"Brilliant! That's the information I'm looking for."

As Lara was about to step forward, she realised that the hall was quiet. Eerily quiet. Suspicion welled up inside or her, and she shot two bullets from her pistols. As they zoomed through the air, a whole host of traps pierced through the walls. Huge spikes flung out at such a force that dust was scattered, and spikes protruded from the ground beneath. Breathing deeply, Lara stepped back, then sprinted with all her might. She needed to judge this carefully, a mistake would cost her her life.

She flipped over the first floor spikes, and quickly transformed her flip into a dive as another trap emerged from the walls. Adrenaline took over, and she was springing and diving at high speed. Eventually the traps met an end, and with a final air roll, she landed, one leg tucked underneath her, the other splayed out, before the slab. She smiled, laughing proudly at her achievement, before rising to examine her prize. The book was old, its pages yellowing, and was worn away at the edges. She gingerly opened it, wiping the sweat from her brow. This was it. Examining the cover, she saw it was entitled "Iubeo."

"Latin" - She thought to herself, "meaning order or command."

It was all written in Latin, and Lara slowly began to translate.

"My Brothers and Sisters. I tell you that one day this world will be ours - no more will free will dominate the actions of the world, but we will. The pareona will be our weapon, our aid. With its power we can have all we desire."

Lara unintentionally ignored the rest of the writing, and her eyes widened as she had an epiphany.

"My God…" she thought aloud, "Pareo, meaning obey in Latin. I have a very bad feeling about this. Somehow the world's train of thought is going to be affected."

She read further, seeing the initials UPP. It was true.

"We, the Union of Pareona Protection…"

"Idiots," Lara laughed to herself, "I suppose they really do love those initials. It must be a way for the members to remember their true cause, then again how does one forget about world domination?"

Lara slid the book into her backpack, and caught sight of a lever in the far right corner. Wiping away the cobwebs, she pulled hard. It was rusty, and she gasped as she yanked it back. There was a sliding sound, and a door in the wall opened, dust crashing to the floor, revealing stairs back to the entrance.

"Aha, how convenient."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

With this information gathered, Lara rendezvoused with the man at the mouth of the cave. He whitened a little as she approached, shocked to see her still living.

"I can't begin to comprehend how you survived. Did you find anything?"

"Oh yes."

She divulged this information to him, and his eyes widened at the prospect.

"So, the suspicions were true."

"So it would seem. However there is one thing I do not know. Where are UPP based?"

"Now there I can help you. Their HQ is in Moscow, however the CEO and all high ranking characters involved with charity are from the USA or the UK."

"Thanks for your help."

The man smiled at her, and she returned to the boat. She was destined for Croft Manor, where she could spend a day pondering her next move. She needed to find plans and blueprints about the site, and any other information she could about the security there. She would also need some protection and an arsenal of weaponry. She was already considering uzis and a machine gun, and of course her pistols. Finally she decided she would also clip Kurtis' glaive to her belt, it could come in handy.

The five were again assembled in the dim hall, surrounding the hexagonal table.

The final member arrived again, and this time, instead of standing, the members bowed to the floor. He reached the chair.

"Iubeo, my loyal followers, I ask you to sit."

"Yes, great Imperator."

"The time is upon us - the weapon has brewed. In three days, all the world leaders will announce the success of our program. The new plumbing will be activated, and within twenty-four hours the whole world will turn to me, us, the leaders of this new age. Those unaffected need only wait for the water to flow into rivers and seas, evaporating into the atmosphere. No one shall escape. Our plan is infallible."

"Yes, great Imperator."

"This world will be ours, and no one can remove it from us!"

The other members cheered, rejoicing in their masters success, almost bound to it. The Imperator laughed to himself, finding his thoughts amusing.

"They do not realise that I have in fact, mixed pareo into their wine. Having slipped the control word 'iubeo' into my speech, they too are under my spell, and I shall have total world control."

He laughed, and with this the other members laughed in tune, creating a hauntingly strange sound. He had them in his power now - and he had great expectations.

* * *

_"Another cold, dark city. Great!"_

Lara's face tingled as she met the chilly Moscow air, and her warm breath left pale billowing trails. She was clad in a black shirt, green jacket and a thick coat, teamed with her camouflage trousers and thick black boots. Snow crunched against them noisily as she trudged through it. It was easy to locate the UPP HQ, but the issue was finding a way inside without making her intent obvious. She decided it would be best to venture round the back and enter through the nearby warehouse. Stealthily, she crept, but silence was impossible with the ground covered by snow and sleet. Carefully, she withdrew a pistol and attached a laser sight. She peered round the warehouse entrance, and could make out guards clad in dark body armour patrolling the inside. Five huge vats also caught her eye, brimming with an odd blue liquid.

_"What the hell's going on around here?"_

Then Lara realised. This was the weapon. Everything began to fall into place. This was why the water plan had been introduced! UPP were going to use their apparently charitable work to brainwash the world. With this realisation, Lara began to work faster.

She removed the laser sight and attached a silencer. She raised her pistol, and two pips sounded in quick succession - both guards were down with a headshot. Checking whether any alarm had been raised, Lara stepped inside. There appeared to be no reaction, so she picked up the pace to a brisk jog.

She made it through a few winding stairwells and finally emerged at the rooftop of the warehouse. The UPP building was only a cable away. Night was already beginning to fall, and there did not appear to be anyone around. Lara strapped herself to the cable and swiftly crawled to the other side. There was a small gap, the air system, which was big enough for her to crawl inside. Quickly she checked her map, she was in the right place and would soon be far enough inside to explore on foot through the tunnels, until she reached the member's communal hall. The metal drummed and shook as she made her way on hands and knees through the complex air system. There were few slits in the metal maze, but through the tiny gaps Lara could make out that UPP were very much up to date with technology. She consulted her map one last time. Far enough inside, she loosened a panel and dropped down on a patrolling guard, winded him, then shot him in the head. The silencer was working effectively, and Lara quickly rummaged through the man's pockets, withdrawing an ID card.

_"This'll come in useful."_

Ever more cautious, Lara scanned the card and continued through the complex. Suddenly she heard the thunder of footsteps and three guards emerged, armed. She dived to avoid their shots, withdrew her machine gun and squeezed the trigger violently. It was too late, one of the guards had called for backup in the heat of the moment, and whilst the three lay bleeding a vehemently spoken security announcement echoed through the hallways.

"Our security has been compromised - We have reached Code 2, mask up and shoot to kill. Repeat, shoot to kill."

Lara sprinted down the corridors, stealth had not gone to plan. She bolted round one corner, followed by another. She knew that she was close now, and all she could do was squeeze the trigger. All she could see was red, bodies strewn left right, and centre. The corridors suddenly fell silent, until another guard burst out from the shadows. With no range to shoot, she punched him square in the jaw. He recoiled, but as Lara went to withdraw her weapons he kicked her in the chest, and she crashed to the floor. She winced a little, falling onto one of the spokes of the glaive, leaving a gash in her side. The glaive was released from its clip and clanged across the floor. Nothing moved. Suddenly the man reached down, retrieved the glaive, and knelt down to face Lara. She was panting, confused.

"If you plan to kill me, make it bloody quick."

The man removed his headgear, revealing a pair of formidable blue eyes, thick arched brows, and a mop of black hair, the ends drenched with sweat. He was unshaved, and as he edged closer she could smell the faint, sweet scent of cigarettes. The nauseating feeling of remembering passed between them.

"Lara," a familiar voice twanged, "is that you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Next update here! As always keen to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Kurtis?" Lara's voice croaked a little.

"Yes, Lara, it's me." He brushed the straggles of hair from her face, and the tenderness in his voice made her stomach flip. He gazed down at her wound. "We should get you cleaned up."

He threw his weapons to the floor, removed his jacket and then pulled off his shirt. He was certainly a well formed example of a man, and kept himself in good shape. Lara was distracted by a prominent scar across his abdomen. Kurtis smiled his cocky, crooked smile. "That bitch certainly left her mark."

Lara realised that he meant Boaz, the deformed creature he had been so determined to fight alone.

"How the hell did you survive?"

"Another Lux advantage, we heal faster. I was lucky, had it not been for the nearby hospital I never would have even had the chance. You should have seen me, lumbering around like an idiot, trying to find help."

"Oh Lara, you stupid girl. Why did you never think to look there?" This thought slapped her in the face.

"I looked for you, when it was all over. Eckhardt's dead. I think Karel was finished off too. Either way, the Cabal haven't resurfaced since."

"Clever girl, Lara." He laughed, tearing a strip from the bottom of his shirt. He carefully tied it, like a bandage around her wound. "That should be good for now, sorry by the way."

"Don't be, for God's sake. You were only doing your job. Why didn't you shoot?"

"I saw my Chirugai on your belt…"

"Your what?"

"My Chirugai, the glaive you had with you."

"Oh I see, it has a name."

"You bet it does, it's one of a kind. A Ferillium crafted killing machine."

There was a brief pause. Kurtis took the Chirugai in his hand, sliding his fingers through the perfectly sized gaps. He turned to Lara, his eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thanks for keeping it so well."

"I hoped to return it to you, if we ever met again. Why are you trusting me, Kurtis?"

"I know you honour the truth. I saw the way you fought for your mentor, unravelling the horrible situation he had been in. You wanted so much to find his killer that you risked your life."

Lara smiled, she had never thought of it that way before. Suddenly Kurtis' voice became serious.

"What led you here, Lara? What's going on?" He said, pulling the remainder of his shirt over his head.

"There's too much to explain here. We need to find somewhere safe to plan our next move. Someone will have realised by now that there's been no response on the situation and come to investigate."

"OK, I know a place. There's an abandoned building on the site, it used to house aid supplies."

Kurtis arose, pulling Lara up with his hands. The strength was returning to her legs. The Chirugai began to spin, producing an orange trail. Kurtis extended his arm, blowing a hole clean through the wall, making visible the corridor on the other side. Lara stopped for a moment in shock, but this was brushed aside. Kurtis smiled his crooked smile, sensing that Lara had perhaps forgotten he wasn't a regular human being. They were now near the exit, and began to sprint. Suddenly, Kurtis stopped. He closed his eyes, stretching both arms out directly in front of him. A few seconds later, he stumbled back, breathing deeply. He noted Lara's confusion.

"Farsee Ability. Another Lux thing. The coast's clear, let's go."

* * *

They were now outside, and the cold struck Lara like a punch. Kurtis dove behind a shipment crate, and she followed. "We're close now, just do as I do." He gripped the wall, sneaking carefully, and peering round corners. Without warning he clutched Lara's hand, and a rush came over her. They ran the last few metres, and came to a door. It wasn't locked, and moaned as it was pushed open. Only now did Kurtis release her hand. He flicked a switch and the electric lights came to life, buzzing loudly.

"We're safe for now. You can tell me what the hell's going on."

"Kurtis, UPP is not a charity. That's a front. The six ringleaders are in fact part of an order, the 'Union of Pareona Protection. They're hell bent on world domination and plan to use the newly built global plumbing system to contaminate water with pareona. This is a powerful liquid, that when ingested causes the creator to have power over that person."

"Holy shit, Lara."

"You don't believe me? Granted it's a tall story, but there's no time. Have you seen those vats in the warehouse? That's where the liquid is contained."

"I wish I'd known. I'd had my suspicions, regarding high security. I do believe you, Lara. I see no other reason for you to risk your life."

"Can you help me? We need to destroy those vats, but how? And we can't dispose of the liquid without water."

"Lara, I was brought up with stories of the Black Alchemist. My father taught me some of the basics, just in case they were needed. The most important tool he taught me was 'Reverso Elixir' - it turns any potion or concoction into water, removing its effects."

"Well, I'm bloody fortunate! Tell me something you don't know?"

Kurtis laughed, and Lara couldn't help but smile. She hated that he could make her grin like a teenager, her bravado was lost. There was just something about him. She decided it would be better to set these thoughts aside and focus on the task.

"This Reverso elixir, what does it require?"

Kurtis closed his eyes, remembering the recipe.

"We need a sample of what we are trying to reverse to start."

"I still have a flyer in my backpack, glossed with pareona. Anything else?"

"Yes, we need Deleo Serum."

"Deleo, meaning destroy in Latin."

"And where would we get that?"

"There's a supply in one of the ancient Lux Veritatis vaults, below the Church of the Veil in the Kremlin. Only a little is needed."

"We haven't got long to obtain it, time is not on our side."

"That's okay, I know how efficient you can be in a crisis. Besides, we make a pretty good team."

Lara couldn't fight the grin, and allowed Kurtis to wrap his arms around her. He was warm and it reminded her of home.

"I missed you, Lara."

"I missed you too."

They quickly left the building, realising that when CCTV footage was viewed it would be clear that the situation had not been dealt with. Clambering into Kurtis' jeep, the engine rumbled and the ice screeched as they pelted from the complex.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews and messages, apologies for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Deciding that it was too dangerous to stay in a hotel, Kurtis and Lara decided that the jeep would be the next best option.

"I've got some blankets in the back, we should be okay. Sorry, it's not going to be your most comfortable night."

"Kurtis, I've slept in an abandoned train before. I'm certain everything will be fine."

Kurtis disconnected two of the seats, reclining them back as far as they would go. He handed Lara a green blanket, then wrapped himself in his own black cover. The night was eerily dark, with only the rustling and cooing of nature to indicate there was any life at all. Lara regretted her earlier statement - with the engine off, there was no heating, making for a bitterly cold car. She shivered a little, but grit her teeth. Unintentionally, she began to convulse. Kurtis heard this, and quickly sat up. He ran his hand over Lara's body.

"Damn, Lara, you're freezing. You should have said something."

"I'm fine, Kurtis." Lara stammered, sounding less convincing by the second.

"You don't have to be tough for me, Lara. Here, this'll help."

He heaved his seat next to Lara, laying his blanket over the pair of them. She vocalised her thankfulness, but still shook a little. Finally, he wrapped his arm round Lara's waist and bravely decided to kiss her head. She immediately melted into his embrace, and the cold was forgotten.

"Sleep well, Lara."

* * *

Kurtis awoke, his eyes watering a little as the sunlight struck the windows of the jeep. His arm was still wrapped around Lara, and his crooked smile spread across his face. Gingerly, he pulled it away. Lara still slept, breathing heavily. He checked his watch, it was 6:00 AM. He opened the car doors, making sure to shut them behind him as quietly as he could. Scanning his surroundings, he could see central Moscow on the horizon. He withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Breathing deeply, he vaguely recalled a secret underground route to the Lux Veritatis vault, but he no longer had the relevant documents. It was all going to have to be based on instinct and memory. He had visited the vault once before, after his initiation into the Lux Veritatis. He couldn't recall why, it was probably to so that he could find safe havens around the globe to which he could retreat in times of difficulty. He was pulled from his reverie by footsteps behind him. Lara trudged over, dragging her feet a little, making an effort to wipe away the debris of her eyeliner from her face.

"Morning, Kurtis. I suppose it's time we got down to business."

"The earlier the better."

Kurtis crushed the cigarette into the dirt and retreated to the jeep, discovering a few unopened packets of beef jerky stuffed down one of the seats. He had no idea what they were doing there, but at least he and Lara could have something in the form of breakfast.

Lara laughed, and Kurtis could guess it was probably something to do with his American ways. Lara added to the small feast, rummaging into her backpack and withdrawing a chocolate bar and a bottle of Lucozade. After their odd meal, the pair drove into Moscow, planning to leave the jeep about a mile from the Kremlin to make themselves less obvious. Kurtis remembered entering via the back, using a weak patch of wall. From there they would begin the journey underground, retrieve the Deleo serum, and then prevent the UPP from activating the new plumbing - and there wasn't much time left to do it.

The Kremlin was already busy. With so many different areas in one complex, this was inevitable. The pair decided that it would probably be best not to attempt stealth in the open air - it would arouse suspicion. It was only as they made their way near Cathedral Square that their plan would really swing into motion. The gold domes glinted in the sunlight, and Kurtis squinted to further examine the 'Church of the Veil'. This was definitely the right place, memories were already piecing together in his mind. The eerie echo of singing could be heard from within.

"I don't want to interrupt the church proceedings, things could get messy. We need to tread carefully."

Lara nodded, and they crept around the back of the church. Kurtis began fumbling around the walls, tapping every inch.

"I know it's here, it's just a little to the left." He patted more furiously, and suddenly he heard a crack. He smiled "Bingo."

With a few light punches, a gap large enough to crawl through emerged. There were no lights within, so Lara armed herself with a small torch. The space was small, and it was made increasingly difficult as both tried to move simultaneously. After a cramped army crawl through the gap, a hall opened up beneath them. The walls were covered with 12th century artworks, bedecked with symbols of the Lux Veritatis. Grabbing onto a beam, Lara slid down into the room.

* * *

"This is it, now to find the Deleo serum."

He turned to see Lara transfixed on a portrait of a man in full armour. He had piercing blue eyes and a vaguely familiar head of thick black hair.

"That's your father, isn't it?"

Kurtis stood before the painting, running his fingers slowly over its glass case.

"Yes, it is. Konstantin was a good man, I only wish the past had been different."

"We all do." Lara considered her own family relationship, and how she had been disowned due to her parents disapproval of her cavalier lifestyle, and refusal to wed the Earl of Farrington. She quickly brushed these aside, the Earl had been so dreadfully dull that she would almost fall asleep in her tea listening to him. Still, she wished one day that her parental relationship would be reconciled, they would wake up soon enough.

Turning her thoughts from her family state, she began to hastily search for the serum. Kurtis smiled his crooked smile. "I know where to go, follow me."

The pair made their way down a dingy corridor, until a shaft of light caught their eyes from beneath a door. It creaked as it opened, revealing a room packed with guns and swords.

"This is the armoury, if we make our way to the alchemy section the serum should be there."

Sure enough, a white liquid stored in phials stood inside a cabinet at the opposite end of the room.

"Give me the flyer."

Lara handed it over, and Kurtis extracted a few drops of pareona from the flyer, adding it to the Deleo serum. After a brief fizz, the liquid turned from deep blue to transparent. Kurtis poured this into a cup, and swigged. Lara's eyes widened, what was he doing?

"Great, it's worked." Kurtis wiped his mouth. She noted that the solution had turned to water. Clever to say the least!

Lara smiled, the serum was ready. Now all that was needed was to administer it to the three vats at UPP HQ.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: ****The final chapter! Apologies for the long delay, and thanks again for all the messages and reviews, it means a lot! Any comments and constructive critique is always appreciated. **

* * *

Chapter 9

After leaving the jeep a small distance from the complex, Lara and Kurtis ventured into UPP HQ once more. Instinct took over, and Lara quickly armed herself with her trusty pistols. Kurtis put his hand on her arm.

"Lara, I just wanted to say that if we don't make it through, I care about you so much."

"Kurtis, that's loser talk!" She laughed, but noted the seriousness in his gaze. Her voice cracked a little

"I, do too…" she trailed off, not resisting the urge to kiss him. It brought back memories of the Louvre, and how she had been drawn in by his piercing gaze. She hadn't realised back then that she had wanted it so much. Their lips touched, and Kurtis ran his fingers through her hair. They parted, and her determination returned.

"Let's do this."

The doors of the warehouse were flung open, the operation felt to easy. Suddenly at least a dozen mercenaries emerged wielding truncheons and guns. Kurtis flung his Chirugai, beheading two of them. Lara backflipped and shot wildly, flooring three. Kurtis switched to a pistol, and another man was down. Lara swiftly loaded her machine gun, and another three collapsed. Only three remained, but they were the strongest. Lara's head was struck by one truncheon-bearing guard, and she fell back, her vision blurring. She rolled onto her front, sprung onto all fours, and then up. She kicked the man in the face, and he recoiled. She finished him off with her pistols. Kurtis meanwhile threw one mercenary against the wall, and he heard the crack of breaking bones. The mercenary collapsed, groaning for mercy. Kurtis quickly drew a pistol and shot him clean in the head. Lara finished off another, but quickly raised her hand as a signal to Kurtis not to kill the last one. The man shook, confused. Lara had a plan. She pushed him to the floor, grabbed his collar in one hand and pulled him close, her eyes boring into his.

"Right, you're going to tell us some things. First, how many more of you are there?" The man shook his head, but Lara reached for her pistol and shoved it into his temple. "We'll have none of that, now tell me."

"A...about a hundred, I think."

"Good boy. Second question, this one concerning your employers. Have they got any special talents we should know about?"

"I...I don't know." Lara's gaze became murderous.

"Ah...I mean that I don't know if you can stop them. They are all…proficient with weapons and obedient to their leader." Lara launched herself right into the man's face, but saw no hints that he was lying. She released her grasp, and the man breathed heavily. Lara finally drew a pistol from its holster.

"Thanks for your help, but I'm afraid that's all we need you for."

"No…stop! I have a wife, children…"

"Then you're in the wrong job." Lara heard voices a few yards away. She realised that other guards had gathered, and were planning to shoot the whimpering man for divulging information. She slid her pistol back into its holster.

"It seems I've changed my mind. It's your lucky day!"

The man exhaled with relief. Hurriedly Lara and Kurtis made their way into the complex. Seconds later they heard cries for mercy, and gunfire.

"It seems he did not make employee of the month!" Lara commented cheerily

"No, that's evident. Come on, let's get a head start on the rest of security."

* * *

Another door opened, and Kurtis realised that this was where UPP kept their arsenal of defense.

Stepping gingerly yet swiftly through the aisles of firepower, Lara noted the large quantity of explosive that was also stored. Footsteps and shouts echoed through the room, and the sounds of loading and cocking. Security had arrived.

"Duck!" Lara called to Kurtis, and the pair dove behind a crate containing shotgun shells. Bullets rained over them, and swiftly they crawled across the concrete floor. Lara noticed a grenade launcher and smiled, she knew just how to deal with the rest of the guards. She grabbed the weapon.

"On three, we sprint as fast as we can that way." Lara pointed to a door about twenty yards from where they sat.

"Okay, start counting. They're getting closer."

"One…" Lara centered the crosshairs on a tank of explosive.

"Two…" Kurtis sprang into a crouch.

"THREE!" Lara pulled the trigger, and a second later the room shook as the almighty explosion took shape. The pair bolted for the door, as the flames licked the shelves and sped towards them.

"Kurtis, quick!"

Lara kicked the door open, and grasped Kurtis' hand. They both looked behind them for a brief moment to see the walls crumbling. Adrenaline pushed them onwards as the damage spread. The corridors twisted and turned, until Lara began to recognize their surroundings. Sure enough, the five vats appeared, but they were not alone. Six robed figures appeared before them. Lara withdrew the serum from her backpack, subtly passing it into Kurtis' hands.

One figure stepped forward, laughing.

"Miss Croft, Mr Trent, a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Mart Perio. My associates and I have some important business to carry out, so our meeting will have to be...brief."

The remaining five raised their heads, and Lara shivered. Their eyes were completely white. Then she realised they were under the influence of pareona! Suddenly information clicked within her mind, and was about to speak when Kurtis stepped forward. He had come to understand the same thing.

"Mart Perio, the Imperator. Clever anagram, but it's wrong. You've had to brainwash your 'associates' to obey you, not much leadership there in my humble opinion."

"Kurtis, what are you doing?" Lara murmured.

"Just follow my lead."

The Imperator spoke.

"You shouldn't underestimate my power, it will get you into trouble. Right here next to me I have a switch, and once I press that switch the new water system will be activated, and your attempts to stop me will have failed. You see, man's problem is that it is succumbs to its own selfish wants and feelings. The world is in crisis as those in power act with greed to gain more. Man can do anything he wants to please himself, but with this new order, man will finally bow to a leader, and all of our great wishes can be fulfilled. Associates, iubeo! Attack these intruders."

The five darted towards Lara and Kurtis, but they were ready. Lightning fast, Kurtis raised an arm and a phial of serum rose into the air. Once it was far above them Kurtis suddenly twisted his hand, and the contents spurted, fountain-like. The five were drenched in the serum, and they collapsed to the floor. The Imperator looked on, horrified.

"What the hell have you done?"

"Reverso serum, so basic yet so useful!"

The five arose, and turned angrily to the Imperator, unsheathing their swords. The woman spoke.

"You has us under your spell, that was unwise, my Lord. Once we five have defeated you we will complete the work and bask in its glory!" Simultaneously, all the five stabbed him in the chest, and gagging, he fell to the floor. Kurtis swiftly threw a phial in Lara's direction.

"The vats, hurry!"

Lara bolted, with two members close behind. Frantically she climbed a ladder, then flipped over one of the vats, pouring in a few drops of the phial's contents. The liquid turned to water. She landed and threw herself into a flip over to the next vat. Kurtis poured into the third. Angry screams could be heard, and one of the men hurtled a spear in Lara's direction just as she tipped the phial into the fourth vat. She was thrown back, the spear had struck her side, leaving a gash. Kurtis paused in shock, then furiously released his Chirugai, beheading the man. He poured the last of the serum into the final vat, then shot the four remaining members. Those who did not die were ended by the sweeping Chirugai. Once every member lay dead, Kurtis bolted to Lara's side.

"Oh God, Lara can you hear me?"

Blood had seeped from the wound in a trail down her hip, and was collecting in a pool by her side.

"Yes, it's okay Kurtis, I've had worse." She grit her teeth and moaned in pain. Kurtis grabbed for his shirt, but was shaking too much to unzip his jacket. His fingers had become jelly, and he was paralysed by shock. All he could use was brute force. He saw Lara's eyelids flickering, and pushing through his shock he tore off her shirt down the left side seam, and wrapped it around her. He was grateful that she had left her jacket in the car. Lara forced herself to move, and adrenaline allowed her to stand. She wasn't balanced, so Kurtis wrapped her other arm around him and they made their way to the jeep. He almost flung her onto the passenger seat.

"Lara, we've done it! Now are you sure you're okay?"

"Kurtis, despite the fact I'm only wearing my bra, I'm bleeding, and Moscow is bloody freezing, I feel fantastic!"

"You are joking?"

"No, trust me, I feel brilliant."

Kurtis could no longer resist the urge and held her close, kissing her with a fierce passion.

"I'm just happy we both made it. I don't know how I would cope if you hadn't survived."

"Let's not dwell on what could have been. We're alive, that's more than I can say for anyone else in the building."

"So," Kurtis smiled, "what now?"

"Well, as long as you don't disappear again and I don't impale myself on any more sharp objects, I suggest you stay with me."

"I like that plan." He smiled

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Morning light streamed through the curtains, and Kurtis was playing with Lara's hair. The duvet was entwined around their waists. He kissed her back. She turned to face him.

"Good morning, Miss Croft."

"Ah, Mr Trent! A pleasure to see you." Lara gazed into Kurtis' eyes, while he smiled his crooked smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Before waiting for an answer Winston emerged in the doorway. His eyes widened a little but he stammered on.

"Two teas, Lady Croft. I thought you would want some, um...refreshment."

Kurtis and Lara looked at each other simultaneously and burst out in a chorus of laughter. Once it had subsided Lara turned to Winston.

"Thank you, now please leave before I'm tempted to lock you in the freezer!"

The End.


End file.
